


Pigs

by Eros94



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros94/pseuds/Eros94
Summary: Because honestly, we deserve more info on Four and his 'casual stuff'.
Kudos: 25





	Pigs

Local store front.

It's a warm spring day and there are several people in the store, enough to keep the owner occupied when a trio of young folk enter and dive between the aisles. Among them, the youngest of the three is barely 10 years old maybe, but behind those innocent green-blue eyes is a cunning mind that knows full well what he's doing when he strikes up conversation with a mother with child in a stroller.  
She's questioning where his mother is, if he needs help with finding what he needs, and in the meantime one of the other guys slips a few cans of beer into places where they're least visible. It's a little amateuristic, but it works. A nod, and then the young boy cuts off the conversation with a thank you, and the three make haste to leave. A shout follows them, but its already too late. They're outside and around the corner when the man stumbles out of the store, seven beers and two packs of cigarettes lighter.

They enjoy their bounty less than a mile away in the backyard of Travis' parents house, the oldest of the three.  
He claps a hand on the youngest's shoulder in praise. 'Nailed it, Billy! Yo, you were a good idea. We should've picked up a kid for this way earlier.'  
Travis is seventeen and the other guy is James, fifteen. Billy's been forbidden by his mum to hang out with them, or 'kids like that' because they're supposed to be bad, but Billy had the time of his life and they even let him have one of the beers. It tastes foul and burns his throat, but even with watery eyes from coughing after trying a cigarette, he nods when he's asked if he likes it. He doesn't, but he will soon.

This is his first outing with the older boys, and it's pretty good. The store doesn't really have that much to offer, but for youths who have little more to do than spitting contests and chasing cats, it's more than enough.  
There are jokes about Travis' mother who seems to always wear leopard print and tops that show off more than is appropriate, but it's all in good humour. Things just are the way they are, with Billy being the only one without a father around for now. He's never met the guy and when James asks, he gets a fierce 'I don't have a dad', which works for the kid. His mother doesn't tell him much about him either, just that they're better off without him, even if that means living from paycheck to paycheck. She works as a cleaning lady for a few addresses and when she comes home she always has time to kiss Billy goodnight.  
He's a good boy after all, who goes to bed without her having to tell him to, and she always tells him that she loves him for being that way. Billy adores her.

When he comes home, however, she gets angry at him. She smells the smoke in his clothes and the alcohol on his breath, and makes him promise never to do that again. He's a good boy and he shouldn't hang out with kids who'll lead him down the wrong path.

_What's the wrong path, though?_

But he promises, pinky swears to her that he won't do it again, cries because he doesn't like it when mum's angry at him, and spends the evening coddled up in her lap until he falls asleep. His mother, Camille, tucks him in, says a small prayer that her only child won't get into too much trouble, please let Billy be good and make something out of his life, he deserves better than this life she offers him. And at that moment, his round cheeks and soft blond hair seem to promise her that he'll always be like this. Young, sweet and innocent.


End file.
